Mess of a world
by SandCoffinLuvr
Summary: Three girls travel to different anime worlds to stop and evil organization called Ankoku but how can they when they're falling love in one world while fighting in another. Rated Teen. Better than it sounds. GAARAxOC KIBAxOC UsoppxOC
1. Chapter 1

This story was invented by not only me, but by also my lovely good friends who made this story possible. It took a few days to make the planning but I have nothing but nonstop respect and gratitude for my two friends. All the events were our ideas and not mine alone. So please enjoy. Also, I put this story under Naruto because that where they mostly hang out at and talk to characters from there the most. But they do go to a lot of other anime worlds. So yeah enjoy.

Okay now Character intro & info.

Koto~ Space case She falls in love with Kiba Inuzuka in the Naruto world. Maroon red long hair Green eyes and cat powers

Tenshi~ The brains She falls in love with Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist Short brown hair, glasses brown eyes and telepathic

Chioni~ Gothic & trouble She falls in love with Gaara of the Desert from Naruto. Black hair with her bangs red and the tips purple of the rest with red eyes and a blood bender.

Monrol~ creepy teacher Doesn't fall in love at all.

And the POV will change among the three girls only.

~Sand Coffin Luvr

Tenshi POV

"First day of school!" Koto jumped into the air with excitement as we walked down the sidewalk of our new home. Mega Minds academy for girls. Mega Minds is for young teenage girls who as the biggest brains any or all academics which would be my case. At my old school I was president of the math, science, history club and president of the student council. Some was given the perfect chance from their own history. Such as my trouble making friend Chioni. She comes form a good family and she's a good kid really she is. It's just that she gets into fights a lot, maybe too much. She cares for her friends. That leave's Koto's reasons. Family trouble. Her farther left her other for another and younger woman when Koto was five. So she's judged for someone else's mistakes and she lacks in staying focus. We three stood by each other the whole summer, which by the way is when we met. We weren't friends from the beginning. We met at the academy we're entering now. I came for an interview, Koto and Chioni was there because they got scholarships. Koto just moved there was trying to make friends with her future classmates. She chose the wrong gang of sluts. Chioni saw that they were bulling her so she stepped or should I say punch in to help Koto. I got in the middle because my brother wanted to see it and I tripped over Chioni's foot. From there we started talking, then hanging out and before we even saw it coming we became the closet friends ever.

"She seems happy about this." I noted. Koto went on and on about she was scared of how she had to change school again. She's moved a lot.

"It's Koto. She's always happy." Chioni said. I noticed, as usual, she was in a bad mood.

"You're in a bad mood." I stated.

"Is it that obvious?" She smiled. We entered the front doors among others to the starting of our new lives. We would never have guessed this academy would change us forever.

The first day was productive. Mostly just adjusting in our dorms, whom I share with Koto and Chioni. And of course another tour of the school campus. On our way to the gym's locker rooms we passed some dark old rusted metal stairs that went down to the basement. I never noticed them before.

"Wicked." My gothic friend, Chioni said. "We should sneak down there later."

"Don't get your self suspended before our official first day, Chioni. I can't baby sit Koto by myself." I joked. She laughed. I looked down back at the stairs. They were creepy and had some evil vibe to them. I was glad to walk away from them.

The next day was our first day of classes. It went as predicted. I was able to answer any and every answer the teacher threw at the class. Koto tried her best to keep up. Chioni stuck her tongue out at every teacher who threatened her detention. Thankfully we all had the same classes plus lunch together. We had a lot of fun then came fifth period. We somehow ended up at those same creepy stairs. We looked every for 'world travelers 101'. We asked some teachers but no one ever heard about it. There was one last place we didn't look. So here we stand glaring down into the darkness of which those stairs held.

"Who's going first?" Koto asked looking back and forth at Chioni and me. I knew what Chioni was thinking when she smiled at Koto. She did just as I thought. She pushed Koto down the stairs!

"Aw! Chioni!" I cried. "Why did you do that?!" She shrugged.

"Koto likes adventures. Plus she's a lot tougher than you think." Though her screaming continued as she rolled down the stairs.

"They're a lot deeper than I thought." I said

"Maybe she's dead."

Koto POV

"Ow!" I cried when I was finally on at the bottom and was slammed into the wall. "Chioni, you're so gonna pay for that!"

"Is that my students I hear?" I looked around for the unfamiliar voice. Nothing was around except a rusted door cracked open that had a sign reading 'World Travelers 101'. Tenshi and Chioni ran down the stairs.

"Are you alright, Koto?" Tenshi asked.

"What's the matter?" Chioni asked. They both frozed at the sight of the door.

"Don't tell me that's our class." Tenshi said.

"Well it has the title and room number so I guess we have no choice but to say it's our class Tenshi!" Chioni joked.

"Are you girls coming in or not? You'll be late." The voice said again. I hid behind Chioni, my personal protector, for protection.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only one who heard that." Tenshi said, scared. "Say nothing Chioni." She added anticipating Chioni's next few words.

"Say something to the talking door." I told Chioni. She looked at confused. "Like you're not thinking the same thing?"

"I'm not thinking that. Doors don't talk."

"Oh yeah? Then where did that voice come from then? Hunh?" I challenged.

"Maybe from inside the room." She said.

"Stop fussing you two. Chioni do something." Tenshi ordered.

"Why me?" She complained.

"Because you already pushed Koto down the stairs and I'm too scared to move. Now do something."

"Fine." She said.

"Are you coming or not, Girls?" The voice asked again.

"Why should we?" Chioni barked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"I've got candy." He said. Candy?! I love Candy!

"Okay!" I said and ran inside.

"Koto!" Tenshi yelled at me.

Chioni POV

"What now?" Tenshi asked.

"Wait till she screams."

"Oh yeah that's logical. Especially since she could be dead till then!"

"Just an idea." I shrugged. "If you really think we need to do something then on three we'll ram in and attack the rapist." I suggested. She slammed me on the back of the head. "Was that necessary?"

"Rapist? Really?"

"It's possible. Now do ya want to save Koto or let her get raped, killed chopped up and then eaten?"

"Where do you get these ideas?"

"I served five years in a juvenile school. You'd be surprised at what most of my friends have committed." Her jaw dropped.

"One of your friends was a rapist who hate their victims?" She asked.

"No!" I laughed. "That was my physical science teacher."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Hey, hey so did ya'll like it or was it that stupid?! Please give opinions even flames. Tell what ya think. Later! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Second chap! How suckish is this? Whoo! Enjoy or be tortured whatever makes you happy.

Chioni POV

"Koto!" I yelled when I heard her scream.

"Look!" She ran out of the classroom cheering and pointing at the necklace around her neck. "Isn't it cute!?" It was more than cute. It was gorgeous! It was sparkling crystal with some sort of brown thing inside. I couldn't tell what it was but it didn't change the beauty of it.

"Koto! You worried us!"

"Where did you get that?" I asked. She pointed back at the classroom.

"Our teacher." She said then some weirdo came out. He had darkish blonde hair pointing in every direction wearing a black coat and dark brown jeans with scar like places on both knees and on the right shin. His eyes were empty. Like they don't even have a color, not even white.

"Hi girls." He waved at us as the final bell ranged. "Looks like you girls are late." He said smiling. It was assuring, like he wants us to trust just like that.

"You're our Sensei?" Tenshi asked. "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake. He proudly took it.

"I do believe you are Tenshi, correct?" She nodded, smiling back. Then he looked at me.

"By your attitude you must be Chioni." He held out his hand to shake mine but I kept to my self. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Please come in. We have a lot to talk about." He said. We entered the classroom and it was Halloween nation! It was dark even with the lights on. Dust, cob webs in every corner. Spiders crawled like they owned the place and I could have sworn I saw a rat run by my leg when I entered. There were three long tables with two stools at the ends. At the front of the class was, I suppose, his desk covered with papers.

"Nice set up." I joked.

"Yeah I still got a lot of cleaning up to do." He said as we took our seats. Tenshi and Koto sat at the front table. I sat by myself at the second table. Tenshi looked around continuously.

"Where are the other students?" She finally asked. Our sensei stood in front of the class and laughed.

"You are the class. I was only expecting three of you and here you three are." He said.

"Okay here's a question that's worth asking. Why the heck are we here?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh well that's obvious. I'm here because I got a scholar ship because of family issues. Tenshi's here because she's really smart and you're here because of your rec-" Koto started.

"That's not what I meant, Koto. But thanks for the reminder." I interrupted. Again Sensei laughed.

"Well my name is Monrol, I'm your teacher. These class is called World travelers." He started.

"Why?" Koto asked.

"Excellent question Koto." He said. "It's simple. You will travel to other worlds." We stared at him dumbfounded.

"Other worlds?" Tenshi asked. "Are you kidding me? What do you mean by other worlds?" This was defiantly over riding her brain. I hope it doesn't explode. Then again this is over my understanding too. What does he mean by other worlds? Is he a nut?

Tenshi POV

What is going on here? Is this guy for real? Other worlds? There are no other worlds. This is the only world there is. Isn't it?

"You girls have to travel to other worlds created by dreams, thoughts and imagination of this world. But every dream has a nightmare. Which you have to destroy." This is going way over my head.

"What the heck are talking you about?" Koto yelled. "All that stuff is for the chicken tenders!" Chioni slammed her head on the desk. I could never make any sense out of Koto. Love her, but she needs a brain. Seriously. Sensei and me looked at her confused. "What?" She asked. "That's what my mom always said about my imagination." Sensei was speechless. It was obvious he wasn't sure how to respond to that. I took a deep breath and turned to sensei.

"Ignoring that, what do you mean?" He nodded then looked at the ceiling to think.

"Well, it's hard to explain. I think after visiting one of those worlds you could understand." Koto jumped up for joy.

"Road trip! Road trip!" She yelled.

"Koto. I already gave you your crystal now for Tenshi and Chioni." Sensei said as he dug out two more crystals from his jacket's pocket. One was glowing purple, the other had some sort of red liquid in it.

"What are those?" Chioni asked, getting up to confront him. He smiled and tied the red crystal around her neck. She didn't like that and smacked his hand away, then examined her new accessory. He handed me the purple one.

"Hey! What do I look like? A stinkin vampire?!" Chioni yelled. "This crystal is filled with blood!" I gasped. No way! Ew! Sensei laughed. I found it sadist to laugh about that.

"That's your power." He said simply. "You can control blood making it do what ever you want. It's in your control. That crystal is the symbol of that exact power." He then turned to Koto beside him. "Yours, Koto is filled with cat hair." Koto seemed a little disgusted at first but was willing to listen to the reason. "Because that's your power. You have everything a cat has except a tail. You're sort of like cat woman with more power." Koto giggled. I could tell she loved the idea of being better than her child hood hero. Then he looked at me. "Yours is filled with aura. As in you're telepathic. You can make shields, levitate, and mind read and all that good stuff." I nodded. It isn't possible but he's about to prove it true, at least that's what he said. I tied my aura necklace around my neck and followed Sensei to a door in the far back of the room. He opened it and my jaw dropped. It was like one of those sci-fi movies with the evil scientist! But in the center of the room was a mirror place on a stone marked with different, I guess languages. None of it was english. Behind the stone and mirror were three tube things. They looked like they could open but I'm not sure. They were wide enough for my friends and me. Suddenly as if on cue opened up. Sensei turned to face us. Then held out his hand to me.

"Could you lend me your crystal, please Tenshi?" I nodded and handed him mine. He used the tip of it to write on the mirror. He wrote: R/:08/00001. Is that some sort of code or something? He handed my crystal back. "Tie it tight now." He said. I did just that.

Koto POV

This was beyond weird. What is he about to do to us? Sure this is exciting and new but I'm scared. I'm not showing it but still I'm really , really scared. "Alright girls, chose one pod, step in and relax." He said. Tenshi was brave and walked to the middle, stepped in and turned to face us. I couldn't move. Chioni put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you coming?" I shrugged. "If you don't want to do this I could stay with you or leave you here with sensei." She said assuring. I swallowed my fear.

"I'll go if you go." She smiled.

"That a girl." She said and walked into the left pod. I was left with the right pod. The door closed and in a flash of light a new one appeared. It opened and it was beautiful. A clear blue sky! Then I looked down and uh oh.

"Ahhhhh!" Splash! Beneath me was an ocean! Tenshi and Chioni was there too.

"That stupid worthless sun of a gun! The next time I see him-" Chioni threatened.

"Relax, Chioni. It probably can't be helped."

"Chioni!" I cried. I'm horrible at swimming. Even though Chioni worked hard to help me learn. She grabbed my hand to pull me closer. She sighed.

"Just remember what I told you. Keep moving your arms and legs and you'll do fine." She said.

"She was doing fine." Tenshi pointed out.

"Hey!" We heard. We suddenly looked behind us and we all screamed. A huge boat was a few yards away from us and was headed toward us. There was a skinny boy with black hair with a straw hat waving at us. "Grab on!" He yelled.

"To what?" Chioni asked. Then the boy stretched his arm all the way down to us. Tenshi and Chioni asked no more questions and instantly grabbed on to his arm and hand. Chioni held out her hand to me.

"Come on." She said. Then I too held on to his arm as he slung us unto the boat.

"Save me!" I yelled. Then I suddenly felt someone's arms scoop under me. Someone caught me! Someone actually caught me! I looked up at my savoir and was he cute! He had short blond hair that was covering one eye. He was smoking a cigarette and wearing a black suit.

"Why hello pretty lady. Did you need assistance?" He asked. I blushed like crazy and nodded. He gently set me down on my feet.

"uh ah thank you." I said, bowing in respect.

"Why the heck did you land on me?!" I turned around and saw that Chioni had landed on top some swordsman with green hair. "I was sleeping here!"

"Like I care! Besides I was thrown here! If you have to yell at someone then yell at the guy who got us out of the ocean!" She yelled back. Next to the feuding pair I saw Tenshi bowing and apologizing repeatedly to a black haired guy with a Cyrano nose. He seemed fine with it.

"By the way," My savoir said. "My name is Sanji. Mind telling yours?"

"Oh uh my name is Koto." I said. He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed even more. "Uh um whose ship is this?"

"Luffy's the captain." He said as he pointed at the blacked hair boy who pulled us out. Chioni punched the green haired swordsman and walked over to me.

"I have a feeling this adventure is going to be more than we can handle." She said.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"And who might you be?" Sanji asked my friend holding out his hand t kiss it like he did me.

"Chioni." She answered ignoring his offer. To win Chioni's heart or even be a good gentlemen you have to do better than that. I've learned over the summer watching boys wanting her attention. They could get her attention but nothing more. At least she was nice enough to acknowledge their existence.

Tenshi POV

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to land on you like that." I repeated. "I'm grateful you helped me out of the water but I must apologized for landing on you!" The man in front of me waved his hand.

"Nonsense. Glad to be of service." He said. What a gentle men! "My name is Usopp. What's yours?"

"Oh! How rude of me! I'm sorry! My name is Tenshi!" I said. He laughed.

"Nice to meet you!" I laughed. He's very nice. I shook his hand and nodded.

"Like wise."

"Hahahaha!" The boy who stretched out his arm was standing there laughing his head off. "Man that's hilarious!' He laughed.

"That's Luffy. Our captain." A girl with orange hair said. I walked up to him and bowed.

"Thank you for saving us." I said with a smile.

"Hey any time." He replied still laughing.

"Could you tell us where we are please?" I asked.

"What? You don't know where you're at?" The girl seemed surprised. I shook my head.

"You're at the grand line!" Usopp said. Grand line? That doesn't exist. Not in our world, but that means we're really in another world. How could that be?!

"Which reminds me, why were you girls in the middle of the ocean like that? It's dangerous." The orange haired girl said. I doubt they'll buy the whole 'we're from another world' thing. But it's awfully rude to lie to someone.

"We're from another world." Chioni said. Chioni! They're going to think we're crazy and probably throw us over board. "From what we were told we're supposed to travel to one world to another to help destroy nightmares." She explained. Wow, she really paid attention. Shocker. That's' probably the first for her.

"That can't be!" The girl said. But the captain took her seriously.

"I believe them." He said.

"You do?" Koto asked.

"Yeah. Shanks told me he met someone from another world!" He said. "I never believed him until now!" He laughed.

"The problem is we don't know how to get back." Chioni said.

"What do you mean we can't get back?" I asked.

"Yeah. All we have to do is go through the same door we came out of!" Koto giggled.

"Koto! Think for just a second!" Chioni said. "The door we fell out of is up in the sky and we completely past it. Plus it disappeared when it closed."

"We're stuck here." I whispered.

"Apparently." Chioni said. The girl walked behind Chioni and Koto, putting her hands on their shoulders and smiled.

"You girls are more than welcome to stay with us until you figure it out. We can make room." She said.

"Sure." Koto agreed.

"Is there another choice? We don't know these people." I whispered to Chioni.

"We're in the middle of the ocean. What other option do we have?"

"True."

"By the way, my name is Nami." The girl said. Then she pointed at the green hair swordsmen. "Zolo. And I believe you've met everybody else." Sanji left to somewhere in inside the boat.

"Got any ideas on how we could get back?" Chioni asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure, but if can find something like that lab we were in then maybe we could get back. The problem is he wrote some code on the mirror. I memorized it, but who knows if it will take us to another world or trap us here. The only option we have right now is to figure out more about this. The captain said he knew someone that met someone who came from another world." I explained.

"Think it'll help?"

"What other choice do we have?" I said

"Okay let's say that is how we can get back home. Where the heck are we gonna find some school with a screwy teacher in the basement with a mirror and three tube things in a hidden closet?" She asked.

"Okay one, I doubt it'll be in the exact same place as it is in our world. Two our teacher is not screwy. He's a little nutty but not screwy. Three, You ask first." I said pushing her towards Luffy. She gave me an evil glare then turned to the Captain.

"Hey Luffy, that guy…Shaks or Shankz or whatever his name is, did he tell you anything about how that person he met traveled to other worlds?" She asked, rudely I might add. She could at least remember the guy's name. Luffy laughed.

"Actually I don't remember a word!" He laughed. Chioni looked back at me with a 'this is hopeless' look. I shrugged. She gave up and walked by me.

"Your turn." She said as she gave me a push.

"He doesn't remember a thing. You heard him say that. After all it was to your face. Or do you ignore everyone else except a man eating rapist?" I criticized.

"Ha, ha." She faked laughed. "And yes I do ignore every body except a man eating rapist." Of course she was joking. She doesn't like the situation either. Koto on the other hand is having a blast. She's talking meeting every one on the ship. She's really having fun here. Plus she's not having a hard time fitting in like school.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." I said. "I've never seen Koto fit in so easily before."

"Hey, maybe Koto's mother was wrong. Fantasy isn't for the chicken tenders." She joked. I laughed. The one thing we all have in common is strange relatives and family members. It used to be the only thing but since we now are part of this new found adventure we going to have a lot more. Sanji came out with a tray of three cups with steaming hot. He held out the tray, offering us the cups.

"Tea Ladies?" He said. "It might warm you girls up. You must be very cold from being wet." I smiled warmly.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you." I said taking a cup.

"I made the tea myself!" Usopp proudly declared.

"You did not! I did!" Sanji argued. It made me giggle. Even Chioni found it funny. Of course Koto was having a blast. She took a cup and took a big gulp. Then Sanji held it out o Chioni, offering her the last cup.

"What kind?" She asked.

"Herbal tea." He answered simply. Chioni's favorite.

"Really? Thank you." She took the cup and took a tiny sip. "It's good." She said. She likes to make herbal tea but she's no good at it. One thing I've learned about her is that she can't cook. Koto on the other hand is a cooking genius.

"Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him on how to cook, Chioni." I teased. She smiled and took another sip.

"Looks like we're stuck here a while."


End file.
